Side airbags of a vehicle may be deployable between an occupant and a door of the vehicle. The side airbag may be supported by a seat back of the vehicle. Specifically, in an uninflated position, the side airbag may be folded behind upholstery of the seat back, and may extend through the upholstery when inflated to an inflated position.
The side airbags may include vents to provide desired impact absorbing characteristics of the side airbag. The location of the vents that provides for desired impact absorbing characteristics may be subject to competing design factors. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to design an improved side airbag with desired venting.